Can You Ever Love Me?
by cardfreak
Summary: Sakura is in love with Syaoran, Syaoran has a girlfriend will they fall for each other or end up apart forever.
1. It begins Sakura's side of it

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I'm just writing about them…don't sue me!

**Can you ever love me?**

Sakura looked out of the window, daydreaming.

She let out a short sigh as she turned towards the inside of her room.

"Why can't I tell you Syaoran?" Sakura asked herself, while she felt tears welling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Knock, knock 

"Who's there? What do u want?" Sakura said angry with herself for letting him get to her this badly.

" Hey kaijuu" Came her brother's voice through the door "mum and dad were worried when you didn't touch your food"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me" Sakura replied opening the door "it's just been a bad week"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Touya asked as he pulled Sakura into a big brotherly hug " I know you've been crying"

"What? How did you know?" Sakura asked, just visible through her brother's arms.

"I'm your brother I have to know things like this" he said matter-of -factly to her "So…will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Can you promise you won't be angry?" she asked unsurely.

"I'm sure Sakura," he said reassuringly "now what is it?"

_3 mins later_

"You're What!" Touya yelled at Sakura, he had let Sakura go and she was sitting on her bed.

"I'm in love with…Syaoran" Sakura said again wincing at her brother's reaction.

"How do you know that Sakura?" Touya said worriedly, he had calmed down slightly and put his worried face back on " you haven't even known him for a year"

"I know, and he has a girlfriend" Sakura sighed heavily "but I can't help the way I feel about him"

"Sakura, please think about this" he said slowly "I don't want him to hurt you, do you really love him? Your only 17, you have your whole life ahead of you."

Sakura looked out the window

"What should I do Touya?" Sakura muttered sadly.

"I don't know Sakura, have you told mum and dad?" he asked walking toward her.

"I can't tell them" Sakura said "they'll tell me I', just a teenager, I don't know what love is!" with this Sakura burst out crying. Touya sat down on her bed and pulled her towards him.

"Shhh….its alright….everything will be alright" he whispered as he rocked Sakura trying to calm her " everything will work out fine…shhh…"

Touya wasn't sure how long they sat there rocking, but eventually Sakura calmed down and stopped crying.

"Thankyou Touya" Sakura said quietly.

"That's alright Sakura, I'll leave you to get some sleep" he replied warmly.

"Ok" Sakura mumbled getting into bed and almost falling asleep instantly.

Touya closed Sakura's door behind him " how could that gaki do this to her" he muttered as he headed downstairs.

_Downstairs_

"Is Sakura alright?" their mother asked worriedly when Touya cam downstairs.

"Yeah" he replied "it's been a hard week at school for her, that's all"

He had decided to keep what he and Sakura had talked about, to himself. ' She can tell them herself' he thought to himself.

"You were up there for a while" she said slightly less worried now.

"I gave her some help with some of her homework she was doing" he said trying to end this conversation " where's dad?"

"He's in the study going through some work for a lecture tomorrow"

She said happily "oh that reminds me, I need to bring him some tea" with this she ran towards the kitchen.

Touya let out a huge sigh of relief 'you were lucky this time Sakura, but next time they will find out' he thought before going back upstairs to his room.


	2. School no biggy

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I'm just writing about them…don't sue me!

**Can you ever love me?**

Chapter 2 

Sakura woke early the next morning as her alarm went off.

Reaching over soundlessly she turned it off. Then began to get ready for school, her school uniform was a short navy blue skirt, long black socks, white long sleeved shirt and a dark blue sailor tie.

She walked quietly downstairs hoping no one would be awake yet and she would be able to slip out of the house unnoticed.

But that plan was quickly wiped away as she came face to face with her mother who was setting plates on the table.

"Ah, Sakura!" her mother exclaimed happily "I'm glad to see you up early, her you can finish setting the table I have to grab the pancakes before they burn" before Sakura could even utter a word she was all by herself with a few plates and some knives and forks in her arms.

As Sakura finished setting the table her brother and father came down the stairs "mmm…that smells delicious" her father said enthusiastically, "Yeah, mum how do you always make them so good?" Touya cut in grabbing Sakura in a brotherly hug "you feeling better today" he whispered to her secretly, to which she nodded.

"Oh, I'm your mother it comes with the job" their mother said teasingly coming in with a plate packed with pancakes "along with cleaning, washing and sewing" with this comment they sat down and began to eat.

Sakura had finished her food quickly and was out the door before the rest of her family. She had stopped rollerblading to school a few years ago when she had started high school and found it easier to ride or walk. She was now about half way to school when she heard a voice calling out to her "Hey, Sakura wait up!" Sakura turned around it was Syaoran, when she saw him a faint blush crept up on her 'come on Sakura get a grip on yourself he has a girlfriend' when Sakura looked up again Syaoran had almost caught up to him.

"Hey Syaoran" Sakura said trying to keep her voice even, "hey Sakura, your up a bit early you alright?" he asked looking at her with his beautiful amber eyes, she felt like he was able to read her thoughts or something.

"Yeah I'm fine, where's your girlfriend?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject, "she's gone to a funeral and won't be back for a few weeks" (A/N it's a funeral vacation, I don't want her around yet OK) he replied casually as they finally reached the school gates.

"Well, talk to you later" Syaoran said as he went of to talk to a group of his friends, "ok" Sakura replied as she heard Tomoyo's voice call her over to the cherry blossom trees lining the yard.

"You're here early Sakura" Tomoyo's commented, "Get up early so you could walk with Syaoran" she nudged Sakura as she said his name. "No of course not" Sakura said Nervously "I woke up early so I decided I might as well head of early too instead of having to run to school."

This seemed to satisfy the other girls because they went back to talking about boys and make-up.

_5 mins later_

The bell rang for the beginning of classes, as students went off to their lockers and to first class. Sakura was always running late so it was a shock for the teacher and the entire class, when she showed up with everyone else before the second bell rang.

Taking a seat next to Tomoyo and Syaoran for a change, Syaoran's girlfriend or Eriol usually occupied the seat; both seemed to be missing today. "Syaoran where's Eriol today?" Sakura asked ' any excuse to talk to him', " I'm not sure, maybe he's caught your late bug today" Syaoran said which caused Tomoyo to laugh beside her.

"Your both so mean to me" Sakura said pouting, " That's only cause we love you" Tomoyo said and wrapped her arms around Sakura, "yeah, we do" Syaoran chimed in joining in to make a three was hug. "Do you have anything you wish to tell the class, Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher asked from the front of the class, "ah, no Miss sorry", "well next time you decide to talk in my class why don't you come up the front and tell the whole class" with this the teacher turned back to the blackboard.

End of school 

"Ahhhhhhhh…finally out!" Sakura said stretching her arms above her head "I don't think I could have stared at another blackboard or textbook for another minute."

"Hey! Sakura you walking home now?" Syaoran was running towards her and came to a halt just a few inches from her.

"Yeah, I guess wanna walk with me?" Sakura asked already turning around, "sure love to" he replied as they set of walking.

Sakura's house 

"You have a beautiful house Sakura" Syaoran commented as they stopped at her gate " I never knew we lived so close."

"Really, thankyou" Sakura said blushing "where do you live?" she asked trying to hide her face, "only a block away actually"

(A/N: they've been friends for a while, Syaoran doesn't usually like people at his house and Sakura hasn't really built up the courage to invite him over)

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully "I always thought you'd live on the other side of town", "well I don't get to invite many people to my house so nobody really knows where it is" Syaoran said shyly " well I better go, heaps of homework" he said turning towards the footpath.

"Well see you Monday then" Sakura said opening the door, "yeah see you" and then he was gone.

As soon as the door was shut Sakura ran up to her room and jumped on her bed, taking out her diary she out a new entry:

_Friday 21st:_

_I met Syaoran on the way to school today and he walked me home after school. We talked briefly before he went home._

_Guess what…. he only lives a block away from me!_

_Secretly I hope his girlfriend doesn't come back for a while so I can spend more time with him._

_I wish he knew how much I like him, but he only thinks of me as a friend…_

Well I think for the next chapter I'll put it in the viewpoint of Syaoran what do you think? Please review. DON'T HURT ME! Please…


	3. Syaoran's side of it

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I'm just writing about them…don't sue me! I don't like full stops ! They are definitely not invited to my b-day partays…

**Can you ever love me?**

Chapter 3 

Syaoran threw his bag into a corner of his room as he flung himself on his bed.

"Ah, Sakura why can't I just talk to you about the way I feel?" he said sadly. He than grabbed a pillow and angrily threw it towards the door (A/N: do you notice that he's really mean towards inanimate objects :D ) hitting Fuutie as she flung the door open. (A/N: FYI she doesn't knock, I'm sooo dramatic)

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you still didn't tell her" she said as she tried to decide if her younger brother had bent her nose. His expression told her everything "you either tell her or spend your whole life saying why didn't I just tell her, its your choice little bro" she said punching his arm "anyway I'm getting sick of you been an angsty little shite just hanging around your room, your not any fun anymore" looking over at his desk she spies a $5 dollar note grabs it and walks out of the room.

"Fuutie!" he yelled after her as he heard her giggling her way down the hallway.

Lying back down on his back he started remembering an event over 6 years ago at the annual sports carnival at their primary school.

_Flash Back_

Syaoran and Sakura had been in many events together after having beat each other in numerous different races. It all came down to the final 400metre race. They gathered at the starting line each in their numbered position, as the gun went off Syaoran and Sakura took the lead each trying to outrun the other leaving everyone else in the dust. Racing toe to toe neither able to outrun the other, suddenly Syaoran saw Sakura fall to the ground. Stopping to make sure she was alright he found that she had hurt her leg and was having trouble getting up, he knew she would have trouble running and wouldn't be able to continue the race.

"You go on Syaoran, finish the race!" Sakura pleaded to Syaoran as he picked her up off the ground and proceeded to carry Sakura over the finish line.

He then carried her toward the nurse's tent nearby; as he put Sakura onto the nearest bed she hugged him.

"Thankyou" she whispered then kissed him on the cheek.

Syaoran felt a small blush crept along his cheeks "uh, thanks Sakura your welcome it was nothing really."

End Flash Back

From that moment on his feelings for Sakura grew from a boyish crush into something much deeper.

His smile disappeared as he remembered the day he was going to tell Sakura his feelings.

Flash back: Just After Sakura's 15TH Birthday

Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door holding her late birthday present, just after coming back from a family reunion in Hong Kong.

He had wanted to be there for her birthday but was forced to go by his Father.

After the plane landed he realised he didnt know where she live " You Idiot!" he yelled and himself hitting himself on the head. Deciding the only way he'd be able to get the present to Sakura at the right place and Secretely was to call Tomoyo.

'Ring, Ring' "Hello?" He heard the sound of Tomoyo's speak from the phone "Tomoyo! I'm so happy to have caught you. Do you know were Sakura is right now? i wanted to surprise her with her present, but then i realised 'Stupid Me' that i didnt have her address or anything"

He then heard a giggle from the other end of the phone and what she said came out in a whisper " Syaoran its so great to hear from you, of course i'll help you" giggle " She's at my house right now grap a pen and i'll give you my address" It was then Syaoran realised why she was whispering, Sakura was in the room. Taking a pen he began to write down Tomoyo's instructions.

Pulling up in a taxi in front of Tomoyo's house he couldnt help but admire the Estate, though it was not as big as his, Her family obviously knew what to do with the money they had. Standing in front of the door he hesitantly pressed the doorbell.

Sakura answered the door, after realising it was him she flung herself into his arms screaming his name.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were back?" she asked as she pouted cutely.

"I just got off the plane actually" he then handed her the wrapped box " your birthday present Madame" he said cheekily.

Sakura dragged him into Tomoyo's house and made him sit on the couch as she opened her present. Syaoran noticed that Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen.

She gasped as she saw the beautiful gold locket with a delicate matching necklace on the outside of the locket was a cherry blossom.

She jumped into Syaoran's lap hugging him "it's beautiful" she said as she started to cry.

Syaoran didn't believe he'd ever been happier in his life then that moment having his cherry blossom in his arms.

Then came the sound that would drive him into despair.

Knock, knock (the guy's stupid enough not to notice the doorbell evil smile)

Sakura jumped up and ran to the door, opening it she laughed happily "I was wondering when you'd be coming over" she grabbed someone's arm and dragged them in " Syaoran I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Kyoshi, Kyoshi this is Syaoran he's one of my best friends"

His world shattered…

"Ah, nice to meet you Kyome" Syaoran said distractedly.

"Its Kyoshi" he replied smiling, "Yeah that's what I said Kitomi" Syaoran said.

"Well I've gotta go Sakura, I think I should go home and get settled in a bit, see you later" he said getting up and moving towards the door " bye Sakura, Mioshi. Thank Tomoyo for her Hospitality"

End Flash Back

After a year of pining after Sakura he started to go out with Tomoko, he didn't want to waste his life wanting one girl and realise when he was 50 that he could never have her and he should have had his own life.

And then she broke up with Kyoshi.

He felt stupid for ever starting something with Tomoko but didn't feel it was right to break up with her when she was supposedly in love with him.

He wasn't one to break someone's heart.

Yay another chappie Donnie hehe... i have now fixed this chappter cause i realised it contradicted what i said in chapter two.


	4. Dreams of glass

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I'm just writing about them…don't sue me!

**Can you ever love me?**

Chapter 4 

Although for one person he was beginning to.

Sakura's POV 

Sakura had fallen asleep while looking at her favourite photo album.

(A/N can anyone guess why it was her fav? -)

Sakura's Dream 

_Sakura looked around judging by her surrounding and the outfits Sakura figured that she must be at a wedding; next to her Tomoyo was crying happy tears._

'_Whose wedding is it?' Sakura thought, searching the scene for the groom or bride anything that would give even the slightest clue._

_For a moment she thought she glimpsed a man in a black and white tuxedo but when she heard the bridal march started playing and the heavy oak doors at the back of the room opened she wasn't sure what was going on._

_Turning too look at the doors at the back, a women in a stunning white dress walked through the opening "the Bride" Sakura sighed knowing what came next._

_The bride had finally reached the alter and the groom joined her at her side, a priest stood before them reciting vows._

_Then the heart churning moment 'do you take ---- to be your lawfully wedded husband' 'I do.'_

"_Do you take --- to be you lawfully wedded wife?" "I do."_

"You may now kiss the bride" with these words the groom lifted the brides veil and gave her a powerfully romantic kiss.

_Eventually the bride and groom remembered their audience and turned to them; tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. _

_The bride and groom were none other than Syaoran and Tomoko._

End Dream 

Sakura woke with a start.

She has hoped she'd never have that dream again, looking down at her hands she realized she had been crying the front page of the photo album was wet and the tips of her fingers were slightly wet as-well where they had been leaning close to her face in her sleep.

Flipping through the pages of the album; this photo album was almost fully devoted to pictures of all her friends (mainly her and Syaoran) having fun together. Her favourite was the one from the athletics carnival a few years ago, on that day she had fallen during a race and Syaoran had carried her to the nurse's tent (she remembered thanking him by kissing him on the cheek). They had still managed to make it a memorable day. In the photo Sakura was leaning against Syaoran, a Crutch under one of her arms and they were both smiling, 'Tomoyo had taken that photo' Sakura thought smiling 'she demanded to be the one taking the picture, no one else would do'

If only life was like that again " IF ONLY I HADN'T GOTTEN THAT STUPID BOYFRIEND!" She screamed throwing the photo album across the room. Then without realizing it she picked up the phone and dialled Syaoran's number.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring… _then just as she realized what she had done someone picked up. "Hello?" a weary voice said, "who is it?"

Sakura couldn't say a thing, what could she say? "I, I," and then she quickly hung up the phone.

'Maybe he wont know it was me, maybe he'll think it's a wrong number'. She repeated over and over again in her head clutching her pillow.

Ring, ring 

"Oh no!"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring.._ Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she tried to sound as weary as she could. It didn't work very well.

"Sakura did you ring me just now?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied through her teeth.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you," he said suspiciously "well night anyway".

" Wait! I did call you, I had a… bad dream and needed to talk to someone, sorry" Sakura she hated to lie to him even in the slightest "night".

"Night Sakura, if you have a bad dream try to tell me straight away don't hang up the phone, okay?" he said, she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Okay, thanks" and then she hung up.

Turning off the light she hoped to get at least a few hours of sleep tonight.

The Next Day: On The Way To School 

Sakura walked down the footpath towards school, she was early again.

"Sakura! Wait up" Syaoran yelled from behind her " I wanted to see how you were since last night" he said catch up too her.

"I'm fine thanks, sorry about last night" she said apologetically

"That's all right, you worried me through are you sure that's the only thing you called me about" he asked worriedly.

Sakura hated making him worry about her like this "I, I don't really want to talk about it" she said turning away from him.

"Sakura if there's anything wrong you know you can talk to me" he said grabbing her arm "I'm you friend right?"

"Syaoran, of cause you are, but I cant!" with these Sakura ran off towards the park.

As Syaoran went to run after her his mobile began to ring.

"Hello! What is it!" Syaoran yelled into the phone

"Well hello to you too!" Syaoran's girlfriend yelled back into his ear.

"Oh…sorry" Syaoran said calmly "bad day, why'd you call"

"Well I just got back from my trip, and I wanted to talk to you, can we meet at your house its important." She said expectantly

"Okay I'll meet you there in a few minutes" he said already turning around; he didn't want to go to school today anyway.

_Five Mins Later: Syaoran's House_

Syaoran arrived at his front door to find Tomoko waiting, leaning against the door.

"You haven't been waiting long?" Syaoran asks politely

"No I just got here, can we go up to your room we need to talk," she said with as funny look on her face.

"Ok, I'll get the door for you" opening the door as he said this.

They walked up stairs and into his room. "So what do you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked his eyebrows creased together, the drama of the situation having peaked his interest.

"Well Syaoran" she said as she lightly clutched his hand and drew him down to sit on the bed. "Its about us… about our relationship, I don't think it's going to work out."

"What do you mean? I thought this is what you wanted!" he loudly objected at her.

"That the point, you didn't!" she screamed jumping up and slamming the door behind her; causing a picture frame to fall off the wall. Then the sound of the front door slamming echoed throughout the house.

Slowly moving over to the broken frame on the floor Syaoran picked it up, it was a phot taken only last month.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoko standing next to each other all looking happy. There was now a long crack between Syaoran and Tomoko.

"Now that's symbolic." He said to himself.

HaHa you have to wait! Evilness GOOOOD:)

('' ) ( '') ('' ) ( '') little comment from Cerberuskillz


	5. Is this Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I'm just writing about them…don't sue me!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm a very bad person I know  I haven't updated in… about umm 10 months or so months winces I get distracted easily, I have started reading H/D Fanfics (their very addictive) and I had a terrible case of writers block so you can imagine what I've been doing with my time… But I realised that I'd left the story too close to the end to stop and I will now include two extra chapters with Alternate endings written possibly By my Sister Cerberuskillz and my Best Friend Phoenix-ablaze just for your amusement. I'm sorry if the story's ending isn't great.. but i still need to work on my romantic scences... ENJOY!!

**Can you ever love me?**

Chapter 5 

**Last Time:**

_Slowly moving over to the broken frame on the floor Syaoran picked it up, it was a phot taken only last month._

_Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoko standing next to each other all looking happy. There was now a long crack between Syaoran and Tomoko._

"_Now that's symbolic." He said to himself._

Sakura's POV 

Sakura made her way towards the swings at the centre of the park, the swings were always a sense of comfort to her, whenever her brother made her cry or when the thoughts of Syaoran became too much and she needed something to take her away from that state of mind.

'What was I thinking? Syaoran's gonna hate me now!' Sakura thought her eyes staring at the ground ' I yelled at him for no reason, what if he never talks to me again? I've screwed up again!'

Meanwhile

Syaoran's POV

Putting the picture onto the desk near his door he made up his mind 'I'm going to tell her everything whether she accepts me or not, I just hope I'm not too late.'

With all the speed he could muster in such a short space of time Syaoran ran out of the house towards the park, Barely missing Cars, Trucks, People, Animals and Stop signs he finally ran through the entrance of the park and had to come to a complete stop. Leaning against a post near the entrance he tried to catch his breath 'I think I'm going to collapse' He thought, now entirely convinced that running 6 blocks in the space of 3 minutes wasn't a good idea even on a good day. 'Oh Crap! What if she's not here? I can do this I'll look for her it's the only thing I can do now,' and with That Syaoran Began to Search through the park (An: He's going very slowly now, he needs to know he's looked everywhere).

Having entered from the South end of the park he made his way to the centre after eventually realising it was a better place to look first (AN: he's beginning to sound like he has brain damage to me he he), coming towards the clearing in the centre holding the Swings, Penguin Slide and the Giant Sandpit.

Scanning the scene before him his eyes stopped at the Swings, Sitting on one Swing along staring down at the ground was a girl, as he moved closer towards the figure he realised it was Sakura.

Carefully so she wouldn't hear him, he walked up to the swings and sat down in the one to Sakura's Left.

Sakura's POV

Not hearing anyone walking up to the swings, Sakura jumped at the sound of someone sitting down next to her. Quickly moving her head in the direction of the other person she was surprised to see Syaoran sitting Calmly next to her staring at her with a small smile on his face. She was so Surprised in-fact that she would have fallen backwards in her seat had Syaoran not reached his hand out and grabbed her arm.

Clutching her hand to her heart Sakura tried to settle her heartbeat before she began to speak.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him trying to act as if she hadn't acted weird earlier.

"I was worried about you" he replied looking at her with his Amber eyes "I would have come sooner but Tomoko had something she wanted to talk to be about." He paused "She broke up with me, she said I needed to be with the person I truly love", 'In her own way of course' he thought.

"Oh" Sakura Said 'He's fallen in love with someone, I can never compete with that, I wonder who it is, If only it were me.'

As if reading Sakura's mind Syaoran Said with all the Honesty he possessed "That person is you, it's always been you."

"What!" Sakura shouted in disbelief, standing to face Syaoran trying to see if he was lying. Syaoran Stood up as well, albeit slower then Sakura and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I meant every word I said Sakura, all of it, I Love You!" and with that he pulled Sakura into a strong embrace, leaning his head onto the top of her head.

General POV

They stood like that for over 10 minutes Sakura in shock tried to process what had just happened and Syaoran prayed that she felt the same way.

Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes. His eyes were full of determination that he did not feel.

"I need to know, how do you feel about me Sakura?" Syaoran said his voice uneasy. Sakura didn't say anything she just couldn't find her voice.

Taking this as a bad sign Syaoran moved away from her and began to back away. "I'm so… Sorry if I caused you any problems I'll leave now" he said stuttering at his own incompetence.

Tears began to form in Sakura's Eyes, She Needed to tell him how she felt. Before he could turn away from her, she moved closer to him and jumped, enveloping him in a Passionate Embrace suggesting everything she felt for him.

"I Love You Syaoran!" she yelled before seizing his lips in a fiery kiss, which he was more than happy to return.

Sorry again this took so long…. But the story is over, except for the alternate endings of course:) I hope the ending was pleasing and my friends endings amuse you to some extent … love you all 3 Jan – new!


	6. An Alternate Ending

A/N: I am NOT cardfreak. I am phoenix-ablaze, her friend and guest writer for the evening (or rather, the chapter). Enjoy . By the way, when parts of the story are in italics, it means the character it thinking.

**Last Time:**

_Slowly moving over to the broken frame on the floor Syaoran picked it up, it was a phot taken only last month._

_Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoko standing next to each other all looking happy. There was now a long crack between Syaoran and Tomoko._

"_Now that's symbolic." He said to himself._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_He doesn't love me._

_I know it._

Sakura sat on a swing in the park, swaying on it slightly.

_But I must be with him… I MUST._

Sakura stopped swaying, hugging a small object against her soft, woolly jumper.

She sat and let her thoughts consume her.

**Sayoran's P.O.V.**

Sayoran walked briskly through the park, knowing where Sakura usually went when she needed to think.

He had been doing some thinking of his own, and he was also clutching a small object to his side under his coat, and he was headed toward the swing.

**General P.O.V.**

Sakura had risen from the swing and was not facing Sayoran. A shadow of doubt swept over him - _is this was the right thing to do?_

When he had come up behind her, he turned to leave. But then took a step backwards, knowing he couldn't go back. He bumped lightly into Sakura.

They said nothing.

Then, in a split second, everything changed.

They both spun around, knives clutched in their right hands.

The knives plunged into their chests.

They both realised their fatal mistake.

They stood frozen in shock. Then, their mouths trembling, they said in unison;

"I love you."

They fell down, the life escaping from the wounds in their hearts.

A/N: That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it!

"did he see her when he got there and then when he was right up behind her he turned around about to walk away and decided against it and took a step backwards accidently bumping into her?" - An Author to Author Question...


End file.
